


Abandon

by handbuiltbyrobots



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: After the madness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handbuiltbyrobots/pseuds/handbuiltbyrobots
Summary: After the exhibition skate, Yuri wants to let off steam. He persuades Otabek to take him to the club. Otabek knows he should refuse, he should call Yakov to look after the fifteen year old, say goodnight and see him next day. But Otabek's not much more than a kid himself, Yuri's persuasive and he just can't find the strength to say no.





	

"Beka, I want to go out!"  
The petulance in Yuri's voice was unattractive, but one look at his pout had Otabek agreeing to slip the boy into the same club he had snuck into a couple of nights previously, annoyed at being left behind by the older skaters on their downtime after the final. He'd fucking _won_ hadn't he? He _deserved_ to be seen as their equal. He'd sneered himself into altering that thought. Not their equal. He was _better,_ the _best_ and the gold medal proved it.

Otabek had let him down that day, refusing to take him. But that was no obstacle. After all, hadn't Victor refused to take him to Hasetsu? Yuri reasoned with himself that this was no different. He turned off the pleading in his voice.  
"You know I'll do it anyway so you might as well say yes."  
Otabek hesitated and Yuri grinned.  
"Okay! Enough," the Kazakh sighed. "Just stay out of trouble or you'll get us thrown out."

Otabek agreed to some extent. Sure Yuri was fifteen, but he had just won the grand prix final and pulled off an astonishing exhibition skate, choreographed virtually overnight and rehearsed in secret. That level of dedication deserved a reward, and Otabek _liked_ the boy. He reasoned that supervising Yuri in a club, rationing his drinks and insisting that he stay close to himself, Victor, Yuuri, Phitchit or even _Christophe_ was safer than letting him choose his own entertainment and his own company. _Huh,_ he thought. _Maybe not Chris._

Yuri agreed to all conditions suspiciously quickly. Yes, he would dress for the December weather. No, he would not drink more than one beer. Yes, he would stay with Otabek all evening. Of course he would stay out of trouble. In fact, Yuri seemed proud that Otabek thought him capable of _trouble_ at all.

Sneaking Yuri into the club was easier than Otabek anticipated. With his hair slicked back and careful makeup, clothing that looked as if Yuuri had dressed him, Yuri passed for eighteen in the dark without a second glance. The club was dark, coloured strobes made rainbow clouds of the dry ice and the beat throbbed in Yuri's chest cavity. He turned to yell at Otabek but Otabek was already signing to him. Yes, he would like a drink. He watched Otabek carve through the heaving mass at the bar while JJ waved for attention from the black-clad, heavy-eyelinered staff. Clearly being guest DJ had advantages.

Yuri stared at his drink. Otabek watched, a smile teasing his lips. He scowled and pointed at the dark liquid. "Coke?"  
Otabek nodded, leaned forward and yelled, "KEEP HYDRATED. DANCE?"  
Yuri downed half of his soft drink, belched, leaned in and yelled, "THOUGHT YOU'D NEVER ASK!"  
Otabek grabbed Yuri's hand and pulled him onto the dancefloor.

Yuri was a _fantastic_ dancer. He danced as if _everyone_ was watching and, before long, quite a few clubgoers stood aside to give room to his exuberant talent. He danced with _everyone._ Yuuri breakdanced with him, laughed, and conceded his second defeat of the week by a whisker. Victor pleaded the excuse of being a coach rather than a performer. Sara and Michele danced apart from the main group, Emil trying to cut in. Christophe flitted around then accepted Yuri's open invitation to dance. Otabek watched, a growing feeling of discomfort in his gut. _Maybe not Chris,_ popped into his head again.

Otabek allowed Chris and Yuri one more minute then stepped forward with a careful smile. He signalled to Chris that he had an admirer watching and indicated across the floor to where Michele sulked. Chris laughed, winked and left Yuri to Otabek's care. Otabek stretched a hand out to Yuri, and Yuri grinned at him.

Dancing with Yuri here, in the relative privacy of a crowded club, felt far more intimate than Otabek expected. The carefully calculated provocative posturing was absent, and in its place Yuri displayed a kind of free abandon in his dancing that made Otabek loosen up too, and blush in case he be seen taking part in such a private spectacle. But he realised with an excited rush that nobody cared. Nobody was looking at him now that the novelty had worn off and clubgoers returned to their own entertainment. He took Yuri's hand and pulled him closer as the music changed, the heavy bass giving way to something lighter, a rest for the dancers. Yuri smiled at him and put an arm around his neck. Otabek laughed once and let the music, his heartbeat, and Yuri, drive.

A few tracks later Otabek looked for his friends and adversaries on the ice. Phitchit danced politely with Sara, Michele frowned at them while he danced with Chris. Chris smiled but Otabek could see the detachment in his eyes as he glanced around for Victor. Victor and Yuuri slow danced as if they were completely alone, arms around each other, moving in a sensual display of which neither was really aware. Perhaps it was the alcohol, thought Otabek, but he wanted something like that for himself.

"BEKA!"  
The bellow in his ear brought Otabek back into focus. He frowned at Yuri, relaxed and raised an eyebrow. Yuri led him from the dance floor and over to a quieter area near the exit. Yuri leaned in and Otabek cupped a hand around his ear to hear better.  
"I want you."  
Otabek's surprise showed clear. His eyebrows lifted and his lips parted. Yuri threw his arms around his neck and pulled him close, so close, too close.  
"Yes or no?"  
Otabek knew the answer he _should_ give and the conflicted answer he _wanted_. He played for time.  
"Not here."  
Yuri nodded, grinned and pulled him back to the dance floor. Somehow Otabek knew he was Yuri's from now on.

They left before the club closed with embarrassing music and lights turned up achingly high. Otabek suggested a cab but Yuri wanted to walk, get some fresh air after the alcohol and whatever else fumes of the club. Yuri was in a good mood, voice light with giggles, and it made Otabek want to hold on tight, gather some of that levity for himself.  
"Thank you," said Yuri, in an uncharacteristic fit of humility. "I didn't think you'd take me out with you."  
Otabek groaned. "Yuri, I thought if I refused you'd just come anyway. Safer this way."  
Yuri froze, a vice-grip on Otabek's hand. "Is THAT the ONLY reason you brought me?"  
"No!" Insisted Otabek. "Of course not. You had a good time? Yes?" Yuri nodded. Otabek smiled at him. "I like you. We're friends. That's why I brought you. You deserve to have a good time."  
Maybe it was the alcohol again that made him add, _"with me."_

And in a heartbeat Yuri was on him again, arms locked around his neck, lips inexpertly pressed to his. He knew he should push the boy off, call a taxi, see him to his room, maybe call Yakov or Lilia or even Victor, go back to his own room and _sleep it all off_ but...

But Otabek was still not much more than a boy too, and one who needed to be loved under his tough shell. He wrapped both arms around Yuri's waist and returned the kiss.

They walked slowly, hindered by more kisses and soft but increasingly adventurous touches. They giggled and pushed one another away only to grasp again and kiss more, hips forward and bodies flush. They did not need words for this kind of communication and when the hotel doors opened for them, they walked in at a demure distance with only sniggers and looks linking them. Otabek choose. His room. They clung tight in the elevator, Yuri pushing Otabek against the wall and contacting deliciously against him. By the time they reached his floor, Otabek was hard and wondering what Yuri wanted him to do, what he would be able to resist. His door opened only on the fourth attempt to insert and withdraw his keycard. Who thought there were so many wrong-ways-round you could try! They tumbled in, Otabek backwards with Yuri pushing him until he was sprawled on his bed and laughing.

 _It's ridiculous,_ thought Otabek. _I'm at the mercy of a fifteen year old and I should stop this._

"Yuri, wait." Otabek groaned as Yuri rubbed against him, knowing the boy could probably feel his erection through underwear and denim. "We can't do this."  
"Why the fuck not!" came the reply. "I want it. Don't you?"  
"Yes but–"  
Otabek's words were stifled by Yuri's hot mouth on his. He kissed back, feeling Yuri thrusting against him again, harder and faster. It was delightful torture and he gave in. Otabek flipped Yuri over, kissed him and reached a hand between them. He cupped Yuri's crotch, moved his palm in a few slow circles and was rewarded with a gasp, a mouth that hung open and eyelids that fluttered closed.

There was a delay of a few seconds before Yuri's face fired up and he pushed Otabek off, darted into the ensuite. Otabek covered his face, in embarrassment at his own stupidity. He stood outside the closed door.  
"Yuri? Are you okay?"  
"Yes!" Yuri snapped out the word. "I'm fine. Leave me alone."  
"Yu-u-uri-i-i please come out."  
"No."  
"I know what happened. It's my fault! I'm sorry. Please come out."  
There was a hiss and Otabek realised it was the shower. He retreated to the bed and turned on the TV.

Yuri appeared, eyes peering from the corner, damp hair plastered down. Otabek beckoned him over. "Watch TV with me. There are crappy horror movies." Yuri took a step into the room, wearing Otabek's robe. Otabek smiled. "Vampires or zombies?" Yuri hesitated and Otabek's heart almost broke. He stood up and reached out one hand from the opposite side of the bed. "Yuri, it's okay. I'd like you to stay but if you want to go I understand. Whatever you want, it's okay."  
There were a few seconds of painful silence then Yuri spoke. "I want to stay." He hopped onto the bed and grabbed the remote. "Vampires."

It didn't really matter, Otabek thought, which movie Yuri chose. They didn't see much of it. Yuri lost interest after ten minutes and Otabek mostly watched Yuri. Otabek had wrapped both arms around Yuri and kissed him softly as soon as he had chosen to stay, and the soft kisses developed into something more intense, consuming, producing heat in Otabek's core. He groaned and pushed Yuri off.  
"What's wrong? Am I doing this wrong?"  
The tone of Yuri's voice, concern mixed with panic, alerted Otabek once more to Yuri's inexperience, and his own. He smiled and kissed Yuri again. "There's nothing wrong. Nothing at all. I'm tired, that's all. Maybe you should go and we can see each other tomorrow."  
Yuri looked thunderstruck. "You're throwing me OUT?"  
"No! No," Otabek performed the fastest turn of his career. "I have to sleep." Otabek stroked Yuri's hair and kissed him. "But you can stay."

Yuri stood to help Otabek loosen and pull back the sheets. He watched Otabek undress, sat on the edge of the bed while Otabek used the shower, stared when Otabek emerged wearing nothing at all. Otabek slid into bed, smiled at Yuri and patted the space beside him. With averted eyes, Yuri shucked off the robe and clambered into bed naked too, shuffling over to lie his head on Otabek's shoulder. With a smile, Yuri slid his hand across Otabek's chest and down his stomach. Otabek trapped the stray hand under his own.  
"You don't have to do anything you don't want."  
In response, Yuri pulled himself up and lay on top of Otabek, closing his eyes and thrusting once, slowly. He fixed Otabek with a clear gaze.  
"Neither do you. Are you going to tell me to stop?"  
"Wait," Otabek twisted and tipped Yuri off onto his side with a grin. He got up and rummaged in his holdall, producing a stick of bodyglide. Yuri frowned as Otabek applied it liberally between his thighs.  
"You think you're going to chafe?"  
Otabek shook his head. "I want to make up for making you come in your pants."  
Yuri covered his face with a pillow and Otabek laughed again, pulling the pillow away. "I almost did too. Come here, lie on top of me again. Mmhmm, down a bit."

Otabek trapped Yuri's hard cock between his thighs and Yuri thrust slowly. Otabek slipped his hand between them to touch himself but Yuri pulled his arm and murmured _wait, I want to do it._ Otabek watched Yuri's face, his slight frown and flushed cheeks, parted lips and closed eyes, and thought he had never seen anything more beautiful. When Yuri came with head thrown back and an expression of utter joy.

Yuri recovered and slid his body lower, trailing kisses and bites from Otabek's neck to his navel and lower. As the soft heat of Yuri's mouth enveloped the head of his cock, Otabek knew it would take a stronger man than himself to refuse this angel anything.


End file.
